Currently Being Released
On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article (before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up). *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. *Add the spriter's alt(s) against the artists will. (The DC-Wiki team will ask for their permission) *Add the spriter's alt(s) till they're adults. *Add the spriter's alt(s) to the Spriter's Alt page. These rules apply while the dragon is being released, till the moment when the dragons of users start to become adults. After that the dragons article can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragons article before the dragons have grown up). The DC-Wiki Team Staff messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Don't post links to the spriter's alt, because it might result in them getting sick. Currently Being Released Halloween Release (October 31st) This years Halloween release has begun! The eggs can be found in every biome. Fact *TJ09's eggs have the codes: (Scary), (Haunt) and (Spook) Rumour *Might look like a carved pumpkin dragon. Egg Sequence Halloween Event (25 - 31, October 2013) Halloween is back! From October 25 - 31, 2013 users can participate in many different events and breed previous Halloween dragons, as well as take Halloween eggs (from former years) from the AP! The new Halloween dragon will be released on October 31st. Traveling Carnival This year users can visit a traveling carnival which offers different smaller events like: *House of Magnificent Marvels *Story Booth *Fortune Teller *Set *Corn Maze **To pass entirely through the maze (from the beginning), travel in these directions: west- north- east- north- west- north- west- north- east- east. This will take you to the Graveyard. Occasionally, you will encounter a zombie dragon as you exit the maze that will send you back to the main carnival. Trick or Treat The popular "Trick or Treat" event is back. Every five to fifteen minutes, a sprite related to Halloween appears on one of the pages on DragCave (the main site, NOT the forum!). There are currently 45 tricks and treats to collect.